1. Field
The present disclosure relates to image display devices and/or methods and apparatuses for implementing augmented reality using a unidirectional beam.
2. Description of the Related Art
Augmented reality is a kind of virtual reality service showing one image by mixing a real world image as seen by a user with a virtual world image having additional information. Virtual reality newly creates a space as a game but augmented reality may provide additional information by mixing virtual objects with a base of real images. Due to this, and unlike virtual reality, augmented reality may be applied in various ways to reality. To implement the augmented reality, key technologies regarding a camera, a sensor, computer graphics, registration technology, display devices, etc., are used. Such technologies recognize peripheral information and eyes, postures, and movements of a user, generate an image having additional information, and transfer the image mixed with a real image to the user.
To view such augmented reality images, the user may have difficulty wearing a large headset or wearing glasses.